Horrible Babysitter
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Jaken was just suppose to baby-sit them but he lost their pups. Rin on a move searching for her kids even Sesshomaru is starting to fear her. All Sesshomaru knows he's going to get at that toad later on. Older Rin/Sesshomaru


**Arashi: I'm glad most of those who review Little Warrior love my little Oc Mia. She'll have a slightly bigger part besides another family moment with Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Summary: Jaken was just suppose to baby-sit them but he lost their pups. Rin on a move searching for her kids even Sesshomaru is starting to fear her. All Sesshomaru knows he's going to get at that toad later on.  


* * *

  
Horrible Baby-sitter

Standing before his lord and lady, Jaken feels vary small at that moment. Of all things to happen to him, he had to lose their children, Mia and Tobi. He sweat drops seeing the former annoying girl glare at him deadly asking in a soft voice. "Where are my children Jaken?"

"Um…I lost them?" He stutters out shivering more seeing Sesshomaru groan then give him a dirty look.

Both demons nearly had to cover their ears when the woman shouts out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST THEM?"

Jaken fearing for his life backs away from the angry mother growling furiously making her mate proud of her. He squeaks out, "I thought I heard something in a distance ready to harm the young lady and lord so I quickly check but when I turn to look at them they were already gone! Please don't kill me!"

Rin growls more animalistic like getting both Taiyoukai and the toad to think the same thing. She's been around to many Inu-youkais, she turns around storming out of the castle not even stopping to bid her friends of the palace any words. She's on a mission to find her children. Nothing else matters to her that moment.

Sesshomaru mutters, "Never lose the kids or she goes crazy."

His sudden plan of a weekend away just the two of them pummels down. He follows the woman keeping a good distance away from her in cases she decides she needs a target to strike. Jaken follows them with Ah-uh who gives a smug smile allowing the toad demon to bang his head with the staff muttering under his breath.  


* * *

  
-Inuyasha forest-

A girl with raven locks with silver highlights groans softly banging her head watching her little brother trying to climb up a tree where some apples can be seen. She shouts up at him, "Tobi be careful up there."

Tobi's wide brown orbs blink then yelp using his claws to go down the tree leaving a pair of scratch marks. He sighs pushing his silver locks with black bangs falling into his eyes to one side as his feet touches the ground. His stomach growls as pink touches his cheeks. Feeling embarrass he couldn't bring himself to look at his older sister.

Mia smiles remembering her father's lesson of jumping then jumps grabbing for apples before landing on the ground once more. She hands one to her brother who gives a tiny smile. She tells him encouragingly. "Tobi you doing better now then the first time you try."

Tobi sighs pulling his knees to his chest. He gazes around wishing to have his mother's comfort. Tears begin to form in his brown eyes then sniffles. Mia ready to take a bite stops midway moving over to Tobi hugging him knowing no words could be said or use. Even she wants her mama right about now. Both pups didn't know watching them danger is lurking near by.  


* * *

  
A pair of cold eyes licking his chops of seeing two easy preys he could easily kill off. The youkai gets ready to strike at the two unsuspecting children when a feeling of a sword going through his abdomen makes him shout out in pain alerting the two children danger is near by. Both pups nearly sigh with relief to see their savior is none other then their mother.

"Mama!" both of them shouts running towards Rin who make sure the youkai is dead before gathering up her kids close to her. She smiles glad to see both of them are alright and not hurt.

Rustling of leaves then a twig snap made the children whimper slightly unable to keep up an act of them not really afraid. Rin growls darkly rising up her sword ready to defend her pups with her life. Raising his hands in a surrender manner Sesshomaru calls out from the shadows. "It's just me Rin."

Rin sighs whispering, "Sesshomaru sorry for taking off so fast."

The youkai of the west nod while Jaken bows down apologizing to the inu-pups feeling bad for losing them in the first place. Both kids nods not leaving their mother side while thinking the same thing, Jaken is a horrible baby-sitter. Next time Uncle Inuyasha should watch them. Tobi and Mia smirks having a great plan to get their favorite uncle in trouble with their father  


* * *

  
**Arashi: Some how I think my two minor ocs Tobi and Mia are going to be feature more often in my Older Rin/Sesshomaru family fic moments. Hope you guys will enjoy this one. Please read and review**


End file.
